


Don't Cry

by TimelessWriting



Series: Yandere [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abuse, Body Modification, I just really wanted to write a yandere oofuri fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere, Yandere Abe Takaya, abemiha, abemiha week, maybe I'll do more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a gentle look on his face for once, and the hand on Mihashi’s head was in no way rough. Yet whimpers kept pouring from Mihashi’s mouth as he hiccupped and sobbed. Abe didn’t understand why. Ever since he had decided he wanted to be with Mihashi forever, he had done everything he did just for the sake of his pitcher. After all, his boyfriend was oh-so-fragile. Who knew what could happen to him if Abe left him unattended? Surely Mihashi understood that much, at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> OKay this has several triggering things in it so PLEASE read the tags. Also, please note that I in no way consent to this type of behavior in real life. I do have enough brain cells to be able to differentiate from fantasy and reality. So yeah.
> 
> I just really wanted to write some yandere oofuri after noticing a disappointing lack of it. I also had a yandere tajihana one i may or may not finish eventually. Who knows. And I'll admit this could have been better but the deadline for abemiha week was today so I had to rush things a bit. ANyways, enjoy.

“C’mon, Ren. Why are you crying? Don’t be like that…” Abe cooed, running his fingers through the trembling male’s hair, not minding the dampness of the sweat causing it to cling to Mihashi’s skin. He had a gentle look on his face for once, and the hand on Mihashi’s head was in no way rough. Yet whimpers kept pouring from Mihashi’s mouth as he hiccupped and sobbed. Abe didn’t understand why. Ever since he had decided he wanted to be with Mihashi forever, he had done everything he did just for the sake of his pitcher. After all, his boyfriend was oh-so-fragile. Who knew what could happen to him if Abe left him unattended? Surely Mihashi understood that much, at the very least.

Abe sighed, pulling him into his chest and coddling him as he whispered sweet nothings into Mihashi’s ears. “Shh... It's okay, I'm here. You don't need to be upset anymore...” Mihashi's shaking only got worse as he started crying harder.

Abe pulled back and brought his hand up to Mihashi's face, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall like all the others before them. He took in Mihashi's expression, from the downcast gaze to trembling lips and sighed, cupping the terrified male's cheek and letting his thumb brush over his lips.

“Are you still upset about your tongue? I know it was painful to cut it, but I apologized already, so don't dwell on it so much. It was weeks ago,” He hummed, letting the pad of his thumb run along Mihashi's lips once more before forcefully shoving it inside and prying Mihashi's mouth open. “It looks like your tongue is healing properly–at least, what's left of it,” Abe smirked, pulling out his thumb and instead replacing it with his middle and ring fingers, using them to grab ahold of the nub of flesh that remained of the tongue and _pull._

Mihashi let off a high pitched whimper and his eyes squeezed shut in pain as Abe placed butterfly kisses against his eyes, the two actions contrasting drastically. One was brought pain while the other comfort.

He pulled his fingers out with a tug and wiped the saliva dripping off them on his shirt, allowing Mihashi the freedom to close his aching mouth as he continued to weep-not that he had ever stopped.

“I’m sorry, Ren. I shouldn’t have done that,” He whispered, leaning over to kiss Mihashi in some twisted form of an apology. “That was mean.”

Mihashi didn’t understand. One moment Abe would be cruel and sadistic, yet the next he was gentle and comforting. It just didn’t make _sense._ What was the truth? The kind, caring Abe he knew from high school? Or was it this… this new Abe-the one who was mean and not gentle at all, who kept him locked up here and hurt him.

Abe pulled away and let go, allowing Mihashi’s head to fall to his chest. It wasn’t for long though, as a few seconds later had him calling out Mihashi’s name again. As Mihashi looked back up, he understood why. And he wasn’t sure whether or not to be relieved or terrified.

Abe was staring at his phone with a fury in his eyes that couldn’t be rivaled by any living being. His mouth of was open and teeth clenched together in what could only be a snarl as he clenched his phone so hard that his fingers were turning purple from lack of blood flow.

“Goddammit!” He howled, launching the phone at the wall opposite of him. He panted as he stared at the phone that had clattered to the floor, livid at the fact that someone had disturbed his time with his significant other. “Fucking Tajima… always has the worst timing ever…”

Pushing himself up off the bed that he and Mihashi had been sitting on, Abe reluctantly stalked over to pick up the phone and over to where his jacket laid, slinging it on before heading towards the door.

“Be good, okay, Ren? I’ll be back soon. I just have to take care of some things first, but I’ll be alright so don’t worry,” He assured, smile back on his face. “Oh, and I’m bringing back lunch too. Maybe I’ll even bring back some baked steam buns and then we can eat them together. I know they’re your favorite.”

He glanced back at his phone with a scowl as he read the new message, muttering as he slammed the door behind him. “Be back soon.”

Mihashi stared wistfully at the door, wishing the chain around his ankle didn't prevent him from going any farther than the bathroom. He hadn’t been outside nor seen anyone other than Abe for over a month.

Was it a bad thing he wanted Abe to be back already despite the things he had done to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll rewrite this later


End file.
